The need for stable and reliable electrical power is an absolute requirement for maintaining health, safety, and other standards of living in today's societies. The need for stable and reliable electrical power can be particularly important at “energy islands” isolated from conventional grid power, such as at disaster relief sites, rural and remote communities and farms, tropical resorts, military forward bases, and other sites where the electrical grid system is inadequate or unavailable, or where renewable energy is desired. There have been some mobile power stations developed that can be used to provide power to such sites. However, the disadvantage of such known mobile power stations is that they incorporate the use fossil fuels, such as diesel fuel, as the primary motivator for generating electrical power. The use of fossil fuels is problematic in that the fuel is a limited commodity, such that when the stockpile of diesel fuel is exhausted, the mobile power stations are useless. Furthermore, during the combustion of fuels, harmful and/or undesirable exhaust gases are produced and released into the environment. In the case of military application, men's lives are at risk in the delivery of non-renewal fuel to combat areas, and the storing of flammable liquid fuels in such locations is problematic. There have been developed some mobile power stations that incorporate the use of sustainable energy sources, such as wind power and solar power. However, the design of such known mobile power stations does not maximize the energy conversion rate of such sustainable energy sources. In addition, such known mobile power stations do not provide for a simple and quick assembly of the power stations in a multitude of applications. Furthermore, known mobile power stations do not provide for the ability to link individual systems together to create a more robust micro-grid or electrical storage system.